Rolling resistance and aerodynamic drag or wind resistance are major factors in limiting the speeds which are attainable by a bicycle rider and in causing the bicycle rider to become fatigued. Advances in bicycle construction and design technology have reduced the rolling resistance of the bicycle and the resistance caused by the force of the air acting on the bicycle. It has been estimated that approximately 85% of the resistance caused by the force of the air acting on a bicycle and rider is attributable to the force of the air acting on the rider alone because the frontal area of the rider is much greater than the frontal area of the bicycle. A bicycle rider in a full upright position with the torso perpendicular to the ground, with the arms straight out in front, and with the hands resting on the upper portion of the handle bars provides maximum frontal area for the wind to act upon and encounters maximum wind resistance while riding. In contrast thereto, a bicycle rider in a full racing crouch position with the torso generally parallel to the ground, with the legs tucked in, with the elbows bent, and with the hands on the dropped portion of the handlebars provides a greatly reduced frontal area for the wind to act upon and encounters significantly less wind resistance while riding than a rider in the full upright position. Because of the increased speed and reduced fatigue which a rider achieves from reduced wind resistance while riding in a full racing crouch position, it is desirable for bike a rider to maintain this position as long as possible. It is especialy desirable to maintain the racing crouch position if the rider is riding the bicycle in a competitive event such as a bicycle as race or a triathlon. However, unless the rider is riding on a track where the lanes are marked and may be seen by viewing the ground, the rider must raise the head from a position where the face is generally parallel to the ground to a position where the face is looking ahead to enable the rider to see the road in front of the bicycle.
Unfortunately, it is extremely uncomfortable for a rider to simultaneously maintain a racing crouch position with the torso parallel to the ground and to bend the neck and raise the head sufficiently to enable the road in front to be seen for an extended length of time. Consequently, a rider must raise up from the racing crouch position towards the full upright position frequently and in so doing encounters more wind resistance. It has been estimated that if a professional bike rider could maintain a full racing crouch position for the entire distance of a 50 mile race, the time for riding that distance would be reduced by several minutes.
One device to enable a bicycle rider in a racing crouch position to see in front while looking downwardly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,316 to LeVantine. This device is comprised essentially of a pair of reflecting surfaces which are mounted on the handlebars of a bicycle and which are adjusted to enable a rider looking downwardly into one surface to see the road in front. The device has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that vibrations in the frame are transmitted to the reflecting surfaces which distorts the images observed by the rider. Additionally, the rider's field of vision depends upon the direction the handlebars are pointed. Thus, the rider will have a view of the side of the road only if the handlebars are pointed in that direction. In the LeVantine device the rider's head must be in one position to obtain the optimum view of the road ahead. However, during a bicycle race a rider must change the riding position, e.g. stand up on the pedals toa djust the different conditions such as hills or severe head winds. Although the rider's torso will remain substantially parallel to the ground, the position of the head will change. Also, during a race a rider does not have time to safely adjust mirrors to accommodate different riding positions. A further disadvantage of the frame mounted reflecting surfaces is that they provide a significant area for the wind to act upon, i.e. they increase wind resistance.
It is desirable to provide a device which will enable a bicycle rider in a racing crouch position to view the road ahead while looking downwardly towards the road, which is not affected by frame vibrations, which will enable a rider to have a view of the sides of the road regardless of the direction the handlebars are pointed, which provides the rider with an optimum view of the road ahead despite the riding position, and which does not required adjustment.